Surprise
by Cries in Vain
Summary: Fluffy five minute oneshot. MichealSara.


"Sara, there's someone here to see you."

"I thought I was free this afternoon," Sara whispered as she grabbed three patience files, "never mind, thanks Helen."

Sara offered the young woman a grateful smile and continued down the corridor. Her boots clipped the tiled floor as she walked and her white medical coat swung around her jean clad legs. She stopped at her door and raised her head from the open file to grab the metal handle. As the door moved she caught a glimpse of the one man she had not expected to see.

"Mr Scofield."

"Doctor," Michael nodded in return. He sat in a stiff backed chair with his blue shirt sleeves rolled up, exposing only a particle view of his tattoo.

"What are you doing here?" Sara asked dropping the brown files on her cluttered desk.

"You know… just thought I'd stop by, say 'hi'," he replied in a deliberately slow tone, watching her every move.

"To say 'hi'? " she asked sceptically, 'okay' she conceded with a smile, "Hi."

"Sara, Sara, Sara. Don't look at me like that, "Michael teased gently, "A husband is entitled to see his wife, is he not?"

Sara noticed his confident voice but slightly clouded eyes. She moved to stand in front of him and kissed him gently on the lips. She final broke the kiss and spoke though their lips still touched, "Yes but I'm working."

Michael looked into her eyes for a moment and raised his hand to stroke her cheek. He then moved his head slightly so his mouth was closer to her ear, "You're free this afternoon, so I am taking you to lunch, and I've got something to show you."

Sara looked back with a shocked face but was unable to speak before his lips were on hers again. "Come on."

Michael quickly grabbed his jacket from where he had discarded it and draped Sara's medical jacket on her chair to replace her cream coat. They walked out of her office hand in hand and began walking back down the corridor. They had just come to the doors that lead to the main exit when Michael stopped and turned around.

"Helen," he called to the young medical secretary, "thanks for this. You sure you can handle things without her?"

"I think we can. I don't think there will be so many children coming that we won't be able to cope," she replied waving the two off.

Two years ago Sara had decided that the real way of being 'part of the solution' truly was by helping the children, so she left Fox River, with no complaints from Michael. She decided to work as a doctor and counsellor for the local children, and could honestly say she loved her job.

XXX

"Tell me, " Sara mock begged as she relaxed into Michael's side. They were sitting in a corner booth of a moderately conservative Italian restaurant just a few blocks from the hospital.

"Sara it's a surprise which means I can't tell you because then it wouldn't be a surprise," Michael reasoned using his arm, positioned around her waist, to pull her closer.

"Okay." Sara took a bite out of her slice of pizza, which Michael took as a sign of her defeat. He was beginning to reach for another slice when he felt a hand on his face. Sara was shifting his face so he was looking down at her smiling face, "Tell me."

Michael shook his head and kissed her nose, "No," was all he said before putting food in his mouth. She poked him in the chest and pouted, knowing she would not win. Instead she settled for kissing his neck and finishing her food.

XXX

"Michael, where are we?" Sara asked as she looked around in a futile attempt to see. It was no use however given that she was wearing a blindfold. Michael eased the car to a stop and kissed her knuckles before announcing that they are arrived.

"And where is here?" she asked as she removed the material from her eyes. From the car she was able to clearly see the building that sat ten feet away.

The front of the building was made almost completely from a wall of glass, which stopped five feet from the corner of the building. The rest of the bottom floor and the top were covered in a light wood and steel strips. At the far end of the building a small balcony came from the top floor to rest over the side garden overlooking the city skyline. Trees and bushes expertly placed around the outside of the building softened the modern feel of the architecture, making it feel inviting and sophisticated.

"What is this place?" Sara asked as they stepped out of, and walked to the front of the, car.

"This place is ours," Michael smiled and admired his handiwork. He was very pleased with his first solo project. Having started his own business he had not had the time, until now, to work on anything that was not contracted. "Do you like it?"

"Michael I love it, and I love you."

"I love you too. Come on, I want to show you the inside, "Michael grabbed her hand and together they began walking up the gravel path to their new home.

* * *

Just a random oneshot I thought of. Was it what you thought it was when you read the first few lines? Let me know what you think. Vein 


End file.
